


I love you too much to make you mine

by LI0NH34RT



Series: (Soul)Mates [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Werewolf Mates, if you understand what i mean, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: You're in the car with a horny boy...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: (Soul)Mates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046068
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	I love you too much to make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is smut.

Theo's eyes are focused on the street in front of them, his fingers clutching the steering wheel so hard the material protests achingly but he spares no thoughts on that now – anything to keep him focused on driving, anything to distract him from what is happening on the seat next to him.

Because right next to him, on the passenger seat, sits Liam.

Gorgeous, sweet, pure and innocent Liam.

_ Well, maybe not completely innocent... (bad brain! Focus!) _ But he is in the ways that count, the ones Theo is not.

Theo knows that he has feelings for Liam, he would even go as far as saying he loves him.

He also knows that Liam has feelings for him. Because he can smell it, yes, but also because the beta told him. Multiple times. Any other rationally thinking being would have been overjoyed, kiss him and live happily ever after but Theo knows that he can never do that. If he were to give into his feelings it would be a sin beyond redemption. Theo is not a religious man but even he could never defile someone as good as the true Alpha's beta and be able to live with himself.

And so he stares at the road as if it is his lifeline because in the seat next to him, sits Liam. 

The beta really is the most stubborn boy Theo has ever seen (and he was friends with Stiles once), since Theo, in a frustrated cry, admitted to returning his feelings, he hasn’t let the topic go.

Constantly trying to convince the Chimera to accept him and ‘just let himself be happy'.

In moments like this Theo really wishes that he was still the old Theo, the version of him who only cared about himself and took everything for his own pleasures. 

That version would have ravished Liam without a second thought.

And then he would have moved on and broke the beta's heart.

But as the new Theo, the reborn one, he knows that even though Liam would make him happy, he doesn’t deserve such a happy ending. He doesn’t deserve Liam.

  
  


Of course, Liam strongly disagrees.

He doesn’t seem to get tired following Theo around, showering him in small affections and presents alike.

Courting.

That is what Liam and his wolf are (unconsciously, but still) doing. He is making sure to let Theo know that he can provide for his chosen mate. And oh boy, he really can.

Jenna raised a capable young man and even though Theo calls him ‘Little Wolf’ and ‘Puppy', the nicknames are mostly a joke by now because there is nothing puppy-like about Liam cooking dinner while Theo, not allowed to help, watches from his place perched up on the kitchen island. And the ‘little’ vanishes completely from his vocabulary whenever Liam takes the lead in a matter - supernatural or human alike.

_ You would make him happy _ , a voice whispers in his head,  _ you can make _ him  _ happy _ .

Theo knows they are right. The voice and Liam.

But he doesn’t trust himself, not the coyote part that constantly sways between making plans to kill everyone in a ten foot radius and reminding him to not forget the chips for dinner because ‘Liam likes chips’.

So his decision has been made from the beginning. That doesn’t mean Liam is going to accept it though. The beta is, as mentioned, stubborn as hell (coincidentally also where Theo will end up if he hurts him) and pulls all registers to convince his chosen mate from the opposite.

From providing and courting to obvious luring while walking around the house shirtless, choosing too tight jeans for a pack outing at the bowling hall to latching on Theo like a koala to his tree he tries everything.

Theo stays strong.

Until today.

Apparently Liam is feeling particularly horny today because Theo has been able to smell him since he got back into the car after getting a book for Deaton in a store one town over and that fact alone means something. Liam has become quite good at hiding his emotions and the chemosignals in connection (a fact that is driving Theo crazy nowadays, he regrets teaching him how to do it sometimes) so if he lets himself smell like this, he wants Theo to know. A new tactic then.

They are almost at the halfway mark of the drive home when Liam decides to up his game.

He shifts in his seat and another wave of arousal hits Theo's nostrils when the beta lets out a low moan.

Theo stares at the distant road. 

Liam sighs, wiggles in his seat again and then – he starts pulling off his sweater. 

“It's really hot in here, don't you think?”

_ Oh you Gods I don’t believe in, please have mercy! _

Theo presses a button and the window slides down a few centimetres. He can almost physically feel Liam pout at his action but for a second the smell of rainy air and car exhaust replaces Liam's too sweet scent and allows him to take a deep breath.

Until Liam lets out another moan.

Theo makes the mistake to steal a glance over to the passenger seat. The picture waiting there has him almost crashing the truck.

Liam, all but lying in his seat, the shirt bunched up somewhere midriff his body, is openly, shamelessly, massaging his cock through his pants.

When he catches Theo looking a mischievous smile appears on his blissed out face, “you see what you do? How I have to touch myself because you deny me? You just have to say the word and I’m all yours.”

A low lupine whine escapes Theo's throat as he desperately presses the gas pedal to the floor in a fruitless attempt to get out of this situation.

They are silent for a while but Theo knows that Liam has not stopped touching himself because the smell got impossibly strong now, only held in his seat by sheer willpower Theo can’t help but look over again. 

Another mistake.

Liam’s cheeks are flushed, the shirt gone fully by now and he opened the zipper to pull down his jeans, weeping cock on full display. 

And, Theo swears that his stolen heart stops for a moment, then Liam looks up, directly into Theo's eyes; teared up ocean blue meeting dark grey.

The last bit of reason leaves Theo's body, he can feel it but by now he is beyond caring. 

With a mumbled curse he hits the breaks, slingers the truck to a hold at the side of the road. It’s a lonely, rural area and it's late already, the dawn just around the corner, but even if there were people around – Theo has abandoned all rational thinking.

As soon as the car stops he turns off the ignition, pulls the handbrake and loosens his seatbelt, all in a split second before he looms over Liam. 

Liam, clearly surprised, stares at him, open mouth, lust blown eyes, his hand still around his hard dick.

“So, you think that you can taunt me, rile me up with your innocent act?”

Theo knows that his eyes must be glowing because he can feel the fangs on his tongue as he speaks and Liam's eyes light up in return.

“Well, you never reacted to my advances, I had to do something.” It almost sounds truculent and Theo lets out a rough laugh, “you have no idea how much I wanted to give in, Little Wolf, just pull you into an empty room and have my way with you, showing everyone that you are mine-", he breaks off, his voice giving in under the heavy emotions but Liam pushes further.

“Then stop fighting it", he whispers, the words almost lost between the pounding of their hearts and he looks so vulnerable, so desperate in his attempt to  _ love _ Theo, he just can't resist anymore.

With a sound more wolf than man he dives down, his hands grasping at Liam's face to finally,  _ finally _ kiss him. Liam meets him halfway, just as eager. His face is wet, but the scent tells Theo that they are tears of relief. 

When they part for air, Liam sets up to what are probably a million questions but before he even manages to get a word out Theo surges forward, kissing him again. Liam understands, kissing now, words later and when Theo pulls their heads together, he doesn’t hold back this time.

His fingertips feel the light stubble on Theo's face as he embraces his cheeks. 

Theo softly means into his mouth, one hand leaving Liam's hair to wander down his body, one clear goal in mind – the still aching hard cock between their bodies.

“Maybe we should move this to the backseat?”, Liam pants out. Theo nods and they scramble around until all their limbs land on the spacious backseat.

Somehow Theo also lost his shirt in the process but Liam isn’t one to complain, he touches the chiseled abs in front of him, still not fully believing he is allowed to do that now but then Theo catches his hands.

“What?”

“This is your last chance Liam. I don’t know if I can stop if you continue now.”

“Well, I sure hope you don’t stop", Liam all but purrs, he takes one of Theo's hands and guides him down to his crotch. “Fuck me Theo, please. I waited so long.”

Theo's fingers close around the dick under them almost automatically and Liam's while body shudders at the contact. He leans up to kiss Theo again and there is so much hunger in it Theo's heart aches. 

“God, your pants are tight", Liam, now that the lust is back, grows impatient. A fact that makes Theo smirk while he wiggles out of his pants.

“You're not wearing boxers.”

Theo grins. “No.”

Liam immediately goes for Theo's cock, it's so hard it almost looks fake, not out of flesh anymore.

He leans forward, the precum glistering on the tip and then his tongue comes out, almost shyly licking over Theo's slit.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me, Little Wolf...”

A small giggle comes out of Liam's throat but by now he has his lips fully wrapped around the head and so the vibrations go straight into Theo's dick.

Now starting to suck in earnest, he runs his hands over Theo's body, belly, thighs, ass, balls anything he can reach.

“Oh damn... please, Li, please stop”, Theo grabs into Liam’s hair again, “please, I want to come inside you.”

That promise makes Liam's cock twitch again and he reluctantly pulls back, wiping a string of spit from his plush lips.

The sight is almost too much for Theo and so he let’s all restraints go and pushes Liam back until he lies on the leather seats before immediately diving down to clamp his mouth over Liam's right nipple, sucking and nipping on it until Liam let’s out an overstimulated whine thrusting his hips up and making their members rub against each other.

“Please, Theo... don’t make me wait any longer...”

With a throaty chuckle the Chimera comes up to kiss him once again, “so impatient, baby”, but the animals in his chest urge him to act so he bends into the front seat and fumbles around until he finds the lube in the glovebox. 

Liam, unable to help himself, plants a soft kiss on Theo's ass before biting into it with blunt, human teeth.

“I should call you Little Minx instead of Wolf", Theo fondly rolls his eyes as he sits back across from Liam, the beta only giggles. Then his eyes fall to the small bottle of lube in Theo's hands and his scent smells like lust again.

Theo growls, “stop smelling like that!”

“Why? What will you do?”

The look in Liam's eyes is clearly a challenge and Theo brings a well-known expression to his face, dangerous seduction.

Without another word he flips Liam around on his stomach. His breath hot on the beta's neck.

“You want to see what I can do? Well, you asked for it!”

~♤~

Their heartbeats are in sync again, breath evening out again as they lie half on half next to each other.

Theo, with half a brain, had the mind to pull the thin blanket he keeps in his car out of habit over them but their body heat is keeping them warm anyway.

Now, that the frenzy and the lust are gone, doubts sneak into his head.

_ He won't want you now, _ his coyote says maliciously,  _ he ruined you for everyone else and now he’s gonna throw you out.  _

_ We were already ruined,  _ adds the wolf, quietly.

But as if Liam could read his mind, he hugs him tighter.

“No over-thinking. Please Theo. This was perfect. You are perfect for me and I will tell you as often as I have to until you believe me.”

“How can you do that?”, Theo whispers, “love a monster like me?”

A tender mouth brushes over the fresh mating bite on his neck. 

“When is a monster not a monster, Theo?” he doesn’t give the Chimera a chance to answer but continues right away, “when you love it.” With that Liam turns to face him, look him in the eyes, “and I do. This changes nothing, right? I love you, mate or not.”

“I know", Theo says, the bite on his neck pulsing as he snuggles closer to Liam and he doesn’t say it but it's obvious what he means.

_ For him, it changed everything. _


End file.
